


Плед и жаренные мандарины

by Wivu



Category: Shaman King
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, F/F, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wivu/pseuds/Wivu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бытовуха.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Плед и жаренные мандарины

Нечаянно задремав на мягком, приземистом диване, накрытом коричневым бязевым покрывалом, Анна стёрла со щеки румяный след подушки. В горле завибрировал машинальный истомлённый стон-выдох, который обычно вырывался после сна или долгого лежания на одном месте. Перед глазами маячила горчичная, расщеплённая на волоски прядь, выбившаяся из частой копны растрёпанных волос.

Телевизор продолжал работать, показывая незанимательный фильм — ему-то явно всё равно, смотрят на него или нет.

Разминая похрустывающие суставами плечи, Анна почувствовала, как с них сполз зелёный плед, а вместе с ним тепло, уступившее место слабому холодку. Вспомнилось, что дома было холодно, и не помешал бы лишний источник тепла. И Анна огляделась в поисках этого самого источника.

Но в гостиной Тамао не было.

За всё время её неглубоко сна одна из лампочек в заурядной люстре, у основания которой свет был особенно ярок, перегорела, свет потускнел. Тень люстры ложилась на пол, близнец её широко и густо растягивался на потолке средь ленивого свечения.

От этой полутёмной, вязкой атмосферы клонило в сон.

Анна накинула на себя плед, запахнула его на груди, дабы удержать собственное тепло, и пошла на шкварчащий звук, доносящийся с кухни. Тамао стояла — кто бы сомневался — у плиты, зажав в матово-белой руке деревянную лопатку, что шире её предплечья, медленно пошевеливая тупым локтем под тканью закатанного рукава серой кофты. Картина эта была столь хорошо знакома глазам и сердцу, что казалось, будто Анна попала во вчерашний день или в любой из тех дней, когда видела Тамао на кухне.

Шкварчало тихо, ровно, без тех внезапных взрывов, разбрасывающих во все стороны брызги горячего масла, от которых Тамао всё время пугливо отдёргивала руки. Пахло кисло, цитрусово. Анна подошла и дёрнула хмурыми бровями.

— Ты их жаришь? — голос слабо, мрачно хрипел.

Анна прокашлялась, не сводя глаз с потемневших рыжих долек на сковороде, некоторые из которых только-только схватились коричневатой корочкой. Тамао оглянулась — взгляд играющих медовыми оттенками глаз откровенно прошёлся по её шее, — кивнула, улыбаясь самой своей дружелюбной, умилённой улыбкой на её потрёпанный, тёплый от пледа вид.

Стараясь поменьше шевелить плечами, с которых плед всё время норовил сползти, Анна ощупала её руки, покрывшиеся мёрзлой гусиной кожей. Ощутила узкую, щуплую спину, вытянувшуюся от мягкой, отрадной близости, грудью, животом, губами, для которых одежда не была помехой, и отстранилась, потягивая края ощутимого весом пледа.

Гладкая ладонь Тамао, не нашедшая себе занятия, разгладила складки на кофте. Мандарины жарились на сковороде, чему Анна была несказанно удивлена.

— Жду, — коротко, но ёмко бросила она, отняв своё внимание от этого странного десерта, и вернулась вместе с пледом на диван.

Тамао тоже было холодно, а плед у них был один на двоих, как и всё в этом доме, поэтому она обязательно придёт, как только закончит свой маленький эксперимент.


End file.
